03390
}} is the 3,392nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 7 March, 2003. Plot Charity finds herself worried about Debbie - if anything were to happen to her she would feel responsible. Chris tells her if she is anything like her mother she will be fine - she is a survivor. This touches Charity. She finds herself asking Paddy and Emily if there is any news. Desperate to find her Emily resolves to go looking with Charity. They go back to Pat's council home, which brings back a lot of memories for Charity as she stayed there while she was pregnant. She thinks about how Debbie must have grown up here too. They find nothing and agree to head off. Meanwhile Cain is annoyed to find a sullen Debbie Wishing Well Cottage. He offers to give her a life home, but she insists she has nowhere to go, telling him Charity doesn't want her. He offers to take her to Emily and Paddy's. She just shrugs which he takes as a yes. He drops her off and disappears unseen. Paddy is relieved to see Debbie and takes her in. He calls Emily to let her know they have found Debbie safe and sound. As Charity pulls up outside Emily's house, not wanting Debbie’s next disappearance on her conscience, she says she'll call social services and tell them Debbie can stay in the village with them. Emily is stunned and over the moon. Charity is quick to remind her that this doesn't mean that she wants to be mother or even be friends but she can handle her being around, insisting her reasons were selfish. After talking to social services Debbie agrees to stay. Emily is relived and delighted and Debbie feels wanted again. Betty is back from Australia, having been to visit Kathy and is keen to catch up on all the gossip. Seth is determined to make a fuss and attempts to cook a welcome home meal. As Betty recounts her travels in Oz, Seth worries that she hasn't missed much and may be considering moving to Australia! Alan is keen to give Mack an ultimatum, either pay up or get out, but when he has left the house early he has no choice but to wait till later. Mack however is already at work, grafting hard. Mack airs his worries to Syd about being chucked out of the B&B. Later, Edna asks Alan how Mack's wrist sprain is. He is shocked and says he was fine. But when Mack pays Edna a visit on the pretense of checking the roof was OK, he plays up his injury for Edna. Still feeling guilty she invites him in for some tea and a sandwich. Later at the B&B when Mack arrives home, Alan delivers his ultimatum and is forced to chuck Mack out. That evening with bags packed Mack is wondering where he is going to spend the night. Zoe thinks she's has found a nanny, until her job offer is turned down because of her illness. She ends up giving the job to Chloe as she knows Chloe loves Jean and will not be bothered about the schizophrenia. Lisa is worried that Zak may never return from Chile. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday